Not Every Touch Is Bad
by Galactic Ink
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio get together as usual but due to a determined tipsy Prussian things get a little heated between the three of them! *YAOI*SMUT*THREESOME*R&R PLZ*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

Bad Touch Trio

**Not Every Touch Is Bad**

"Hola amigos!"

"Bonjour Espange!"

"Hallo Spanien!"

The Spaniard smiled as his two closest friends walked into his home. Today was the day the Bad Touch Trio got together at Spain's house. It was a rule amongst themselves that when they got together they'd take turns hosting their little trio.

The trio stood in Spain's large kitchen getting things settled.

"I brought ze wine mon ami," said France happily, as he set two bottles of fine French wine on the kitchen island.

"Und, I brought beer," stated Prussia as he set down a case of fine German beer, which he stole from Ludwig's stash in the basement.

"¡Magnífico! I already have the paella done and the show should be on soon."

One of the other things they did as a trio when visiting each other was watch soap operas. They loved to criticize each show, groan at the obvious things being overlooked in the dramas, and laugh about the cheesy romance scene. Every once in a while they were pretty good, but either way it was something to do. When they got together there was only them; no Romano, Ludwig, or Arthur, just the Bad Touch Trio.

**.*.*.**

_"Enrique nunca me engañaría ¿verdad?" "Nunca mi amor. Tú eres la única para mí!"_

"He's lying his ass off right now," stated a thick slurred German accent.

"Sí, he's going to get found out," replied a Spanish voice, not as slurred as the Prussian's.

"Oui, if he doesn't it'll be a miracle. She's already suspicious of him as zit is," said a smooth French voice.

Francis swirled his wine glass as he looked at the TV intently. Antonio sat next to him with his legs resting on Francis' lap as he watch the woman question her man, his own beer bottle half empty next to a empty wine glass. Gilbert sat on the floor by Antonio with an empty beer bottle in hand as he watched the man deny all accusations.

All three of them had burned through one and a half bottles of wine and half a case of beer. Their plates were empty and sat on the coffee table as they watched the drama unfold on the screen.

"Gott don't sleep vith him!"

"She's going to be devastated later."

"It's going to be muy divertido when she finds that other woman's underwear in the bed."

France and Prussia all gave a hum and a nod of agreement as Spain pointed that out. They focused on the TV as the man began to kiss his woman into bed.

"Gott he doesn't even seem like a good kisser! Just look at that sloppiness!"

"So true amigo, but apparently it's good enough for two woman," stated Antonio with a chuckle.

France set down his empty wine glass as the man began to kiss his woman on her neck and undress her.

"I can do better than that. This is just sad," stated Gilbert in a huff.

At this statement Francis raised an eyebrow and Antonio gave a questioning look.

"Sure you can Gilbert, one day."

Spain laughed and patted the Frenchmen on the arm from the comment. Gilbert just turned around and stared at them.

"I can! Vhat he's doing is a mess," he exclaimed gesturing to the TV of the couple now making love. "I could have kissed her once und she'd be breathless und not suspect a thing of me!"

"Sure Gilbert. Mi amigo you haven't been with anyone to prove that."

"Like zere is one! I know you haven't gone after Austria yet," added France quickly.

The two nations laughed loudly at their friend's expense. The albino glared at them and set down his beer bottle on the table, and stood up.

"I can prove it!"

"How Gilbert? My cat isn't around at the momento," stated Spain in a fit of laughter.

Prussia's face tinted pink as he recalled that drunken misshape. France and Spain had never let him live it down. As the two countries laughed at recalling that night, Prussia grabbed Spain before he or France could say anything more. He got him off the couch and up on his feet, then smashed their lips together. Antonio's eyes widened at the rough kiss, but lidded once the albino slipped his tongue into his mouth. His eyes closed once Gilbert titled his head back a little and deepened the kiss. Gilbert roamed Antonio's mouth and coaxed his tongue to move around with his. Soon the two pulled apart and Spain was left panting and Prussia smiled smugly.

"See, breathless!"

"It was more suffocating looking zen breathless Gil," said Francis as he eyed Antonio's face then looked at Gilbert.

"Aye, that kind of hurt too, but it was also pretty good."

The Spaniard gave a kind smile that basically said: 'Nice try…' and Gilbert's face tinted a darker shade of pink.

"A kiss mon cher, should be gentle, soft, passionate! Not suffocating," stated France passionately as he got up from the couch, and emphasized his words with hand gestures and hugging himself.

Francis smirked at the Prussian when he finished then slid up to Spain. He pulled the Spaniard into a gentle embrace and placed a hand on his cheek gently. He titled the other's head back slightly and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle, then with a swipe of his tongue on Antonio's lip they opened and he slipped in. France caressed Spain's mouth with his tongue and got a moan in response. Just before Francis decided to pull away he groped his friend's firm ass then pulled back. Spain was left in a slight daze as France left him.

"Now zat is a breathless kiss," said France gesturing to Spain, who had a faint blush on his face and panted softly.

Gilbert pouted as his own blush darkened.

"Vhatever! The awesome me can still give better sex."

At hearing this France quirked an eyebrow and Antonio just gave an amused and disbelieving look.

"You really want to go zere Gilbert?"

"Yeah, no offense amigo, but this _is_ France."

The Prussian just huffed and moved closer to France and Spain. A cocky grin on his face as his red eyes narrowed to a glare.

"I can top you und you'd scream for me. Same vith you Spain. I can have both of you begging for me," said Prussia smirking and eyeing the Spaniard and Frenchmen.

France sighs and puts his hands up in surrender. He could see that Gilbert was determined to defend himself.

"Alright mon ami. If you can show us your skill and do what you say zen we'll stop teasing you. We'll see who is best no?"

"We," asked Spain as he looked at France.

"Oui, we. We'll take turns topping each other and determine who is best."

Gilbert and Antonio blushed a little darker, then gave a nod in agreement. France smirked and went after Prussia, pulling him into a deep sensual kiss. He slipped his tongue into the Prussian's mouth, and squeezed his ass with one hand. The other hand grabbed Spain, and once Francis pulled away from a stunned Gilbert, he planted another deep kiss on Antonio.

'_Mein Gott he kisses are better,'_ thought Gilbert as he watched France and Spain kiss. He touched his own lips as he could still feel Francis' kiss, but pulled his hand away quickly and gave a determined look. _'No, the awesome me needs to show these losers who's best!'_

With that the albino moved to get on the couch and pulled Spain from France. Grabbing his Spanish friend by his shirt and pulling him down onto his lap. Antonio sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Gilbert, and had a surprised look on his face.

"G-Gilbert," stated Spain in surprise, but was silenced as the Prussian's lips captured his.

Francis pouted as he realized his Spaniard had been pulled away from him. He moved onto the couch as well and slid up to Gilbert. He began kissing Prussia's neck and moved his right hand to go between Antonio's and Gilbert's bodies. He maneuvered his hand to rub Prussia's crotch as he kissed his neck, and started to make hickies on it. Gilbert groaned and broke the kiss with Spain as he felt his cock being rubbed. He looked down to see France's hand start to undo his pants and slip into his underwear.

"Fr-Francis," he said breathlessly as the hand gripped his cock and pulled it out.

Antonio also looked down to see the Frenchmen start to stroke and tease the albino's long manhood. His "awesome five meters" was not five meters, but it was pretty long. Antonio bit his lip as he watched France run a finger over the sensitive head and play with the foreskin. It made him want to moan and buck himself as his own erection twitched in his pants. Gilbert noticed Spain's blushing face and reached a shaky hand to Antonio's pants. He undid them and slipped his hand inside of Spain's tomato print boxers.

"A-Ah!"

Antonio arched his back a little as Prussia took hold of his stiffening cock and pulled it out. He ran his thumb over the manhood and began pumping it in time with France's hand. Stroking it firmly and moving the foreskin over the head as he moved his hand.

"A-Antonio—Oh," Prussia exclaimed as he tried to get the others attention, and tried to focus on giving the other a hand job. Spain looked down at the albino panting softly and rolled his hips against Gilbert's hand. "S-Spain, do France."

The Spaniard nodded and shivered as he was pleasured. He leaned forward to rest his head on Gilbert's other shoulder, that wasn't occupied by France, and reached over to the blonde. He placed his right hand on France's jeans and undid them clumsily, but quickly.

"O-Oh mon cher," said France in a breathy moan as he was freed from his pants.

Antonio gripped the Frenchman's cock and stroked it firmly and squeezed it gently. He moved his hand as fast as the others. All three of them keeping in sync with each other and each one moaned and bucked their hips for more friction. The TV and its drama was forgotten entirely, as Francis leaned over to pull Gilbert into a kiss as they stroked each other's man hoods.

"Gott, I'm going to enjoy fucking your brains out."

Francis smirked as their kisses ended and licked the shell of Gilbert's ear.

"Zat is if you can mon ami."

With that France tugged on Spain to get his attention and kissed him deeply. Gilbert glared slightly at France for his comment, then pulled his hand off of Spain's cock. He wrapped his arms around the brown haired nation's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Their cocks rubbed together as he did this, then he quickly shifted, pulling Antonio from Francis, and moved to the floor. As he did this he narrowly missed hitting the coffee table.

"Honestly Gilbert you are hogging Spain," stated France as he watched the Prussian move to the floor and cover Antonio with his body.

"Oh so now you want my awesome five meters, ja?"

France rolled his eyes and slipped off the couch and onto Prussia's back. He pinned him to the floor, which pinned Spain underneath him.

"Aye, amigos you are crushing me," stated Spain as he felt it difficult to breath with his friends on top of him.

Prussia tried to wiggle around to get out of France's hold, but only succeeded in rubbing Spain and France's cock with his body. Francis' grip loosened, as Prussia's ass rubbed his bare cock and Gilbert took notice. He used that moment to buck up into France then rolled over putting himself and France on their backs. Spain let out a breathy sigh of relief as he took in air and regained feeling in his limbs.

"Mon Dieu, zat hurt Gilbert," hissed France as he rubbed his head.

Gilbert just laughed and straddled the blonde's hips and moved his hands up his blue V-neck tee.

"Taking off clothes are we," asked France as Prussia pulled off his shirt.

"Ja, unless you want to have sex with clothes on," he teased with a laugh.

Francis just laughed and gripped Gilbert's shirt and pulled it off.

"Antonio stop playing dead und get over here."

Gilbert looked at his friend who was still on the floor unmoving.

"Alright, it was your fault though, crushing the life out of me," stated Spain as he got up to his knees and moved over to the others.

"That was Francis' fault," protested Gilbert as he helped Antonio out of his shirt.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken Espagne from me," huffed France as he eyed the Spaniard's toned torso.

The blonde then sat up and pushed Gilbert off of him, sending him to the floor. France then slipped out of his pants and boxers after scooting back a little, and locked eyes on Spain. The Spaniard shivered as France undressed him with his eyes and watched as he moved towards him.

"Ohonhonhon, Antonio, I zink it's time for your pants to go, no?"

With that Francis moved Antonio back onto his back and kissed him passionately. Their tongues twirled around each other for a moment or two then France broke the kiss and moved his lips down Spain's caramel skin. He licked each perky nipple and bit them gently before continuing downward. He ran his hands over Spain's toned torso as he moved down, and soon came to a stop at his erection, and his pants and boxers were just below it. He gripped the offending clothing and slipped it off in one smooth motion, then laid himself between Spain's toned legs.

He took hold of Spain's length and licked his lips as he eyed it then Spain.

"Oh Espagne, you must make Romano very happy with zis."

Antonio blushed as Francis gave one long stroke of his hand on his cock.

"S-Sí."

France smirked and leaned down to kiss the tip of the twitching manhood in his hand. He ran his tongue along the underside and Spain arched his back as France used his tongue on him.

"Hey don't forget about the awesome Prussia!"

Antonio looked at Gilbert who was now fully naked, and motioned for him to come over. Antonio gasped and moaned as Francis teased him, and as Gilbert got next to him.

"Mo-Move closer amigo-OH!"

Spain grabbed Prussia's leg and pulled on it, Prussia nodded and maneuvered himself so he'd be on his side and have Spain rest his head on his inner thigh. Antonio moved a hand up to Gilbert's ass and pushed on it make Gilbert moved down a little more. Once Spain deemed the albino to be in position, he reached up and took his long manhood into his mouth. The Prussian then curved his body to reach France. The albino shivered and moaned as Antonio wiggled his tongue into the tip of his cock, as he moved to France. He bit his lip as he felt the pleasure coursing through him then reach out to grope France's firm ass. The Frenchmen did not stop his sucking, but figured what the other wanted and turned on his side. As he turned so did Antonio and they both curved their bodies to get comfortable. France moved his leg back as he curved a little more and Prussia pulled on his leg a little to rest his head on his inner thigh. He then reached up and began teasing and sucking on Francis, his free hand was on the others ass squeezing it as he sucked his cock.

France groaned as he felt Prussia take a hold of him and start to lick his manhood. Spain moaned loudly in response at feeling France moan around his cock; he sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks. Gilbert groaned as he felt Spain do this to him and started to bob his head faster. The Bad Touch Trio was now formed into a circle sucking each other intensely. France was licking away the Spaniard's pre-cum and soon Spain broke their circle as he panted heavily and said:

"I-I'm going to cum!"

France instantly let go and Prussia did the same.

"We can't have anyone cumming yet," stated France a little breathless. He sat up and looked at Spain who was panting on the floor. "It's more enjoyable to hold back at ze last possible moment mon cher. Now Gilbert hand me my pants."

Prussia sat up and reached behind him to get the other's jeans. As he did so a bottle fell out of a pocket and laid on the floor. The albino picked it up and read the label.

"Lube huh?"

"One needs to be prepared for anything, no," inquired Francis slyly as he scooted to Prussia.

He took the bottle from his hands and pushed the Prussian to the floor.

"Now zen, zis won't take long mon ami," cooed France as he opened the bottle.

"Nein! I'm topping you!"

Quickly, Gilbert pushed France to the floor and took the bottle. The blonde gave a sigh and shrugged as Prussia loomed over him.

"Oh well… Get ze worst out of ze way I suppose."

France chuckled at what he said and so did Spain as he sat up. Prussia gave a glare and quickly lubed up his fingers and shoved one into France; cutting his laughter short.

"A-AH," exclaimed France in a hiss of pain and pleasure.

"Ha! Says you! You're going to be screaming my name soon."

Gilbert smirked as he wiggled his finger in gently and slipped in a second one beside it. Francis moaned as he was being stretched with care, the light sting of pain was dull as Prussia worked on him. Antonio watched intently as his friend was probed and stretched. He reached down to stroke himself, and gasped just as France moaned loudly from feeling his sweet spot get hit. The Frenchmen groaned and pushed his hips down on Prussia's fingers as he added a third. Frances lolled his head to the side to see Spain's blushing face as he stroked himself. Francis looked back to Prussia and shivered as the albino took his fingers out of him.

"Gilbert, give zat to Spain when you're done," stated France between pants and gestured to the bottle of lube.

The Prussian nodded and before handing it over, lubed up his erection and got in position, but didn't go in.

"Antonio, prep yourself und get over here."

The Spaniard nodded and took the lube from Prussia. He spread his legs giving the other nations a view of his straining erection and twitching hole. He quickly applied lube to his fingers and began working them in.

"Mein Gott," said Prussia breathlessly as he watched Spain open himself up.

Watching him made his cock throb and he bit his lip trying to calm down a little. France smirked at the display and couldn't wait to feel the heat and tightness of Spain's ass. He watched intently as Antonio threw his head back as he hit his sweet spot. He groaned and pushed his fingers in deeper wanting to feel that pleasure again, but was interrupted.

"Spain, Gott, come on! The awesome me is dying over here just vatching you!"

The brown haired nation blushed and pulled his fingers out. He moved over to the other trio members and looked confused.

"Which way?"

"Face me Espagne," said France smoothly.

France put his hands on Span's waist as he straddled him, and placed him right above his cock.

"Ready," asked Gilbert.

"Ready."

Once this was said Prussia pushed in slowly and Spain lowered onto France's smoothly. The Frenchmen groaned as he felt the two slip in and on him slowly. Prussia gave a grunt as he sank down to the hilt, and Spain hunched over France as he took all of the blonde in him.

"Mon Dieu, move one of you!"

Prussia growled and pulled out then slid back in slowly at first, but gradually increased in speed. Spain did the same, but bounced. France took hold of Spain's hands, lacing their fingers together, giving the other support as he bounced on him. Spain slid forward a little and bounced faster, his back arching as he hit his sweet spot dead on.

"Francis!"

The Frenchmen smiled and pulled the other down for an evasive kiss then pulled back to let out a loud moan. Gilbert's cock had found his sweet spot and ground into it roughly. The albino moaned and leaned forward, resting his head against Spain's arching back as he thrust harder into France.

"Mein Gott you feel good!"

Gilbert bucked his hips harshly jostling France into a scream of pleasure and Spain as well. Prussia kissed Spain's strong back and Spain turned his head to catch his lips in a kiss. Antonio kept rocking and bouncing as he kissed Gilbert deeply. Their tongues caressed each other and Spain put a hand in Prussia's white hair as they kissed.

"A-Ah! Mierda!"

The kiss ended once the French blonde bucked up into Spain making him nearly scream in pleasure. France smiled as he got a glimpse of Prussia. The Prussian growled at him and pulled away from Spain. He grabbed France's legs and put them on his shoulders. Spain fell forward a little, but France supported him to keep him bouncing on his cock. His tight hole was amazing around his manhood as Spain rode him. Prussia grunted and began pounding mercilessly into France's hole, making the other tighten his grip on Spain and cry out in pleasure.

"More!"

Francis bit his lip and bucked more into Spain. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and he didn't want to be the first to cum. But with the feel of Spain and Prussia it was hard to hold back.

"Ah, merde! I'm going to cum!"

"O-Oh! M-More France I'm close!"

Prussia groaned and pounded harder and faster as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower half. The way Francis clenched around his cock was maddening.

"Mein Gott!"

There three of them rocked and bucked faster and faster. Their breathing was erratic, their groans and moans becoming near screams and whimpers of pleasure, and their movements soon began to lose rhythm. Gilbert leaned up to Spain and kissed his neck as he bucked more harshly.

"A-Aayyyeee!"

Antonio arched his back sharply and came hard as he clenched around Francis as he rocked. He rocked hard on France as he came, his spunk squirting out onto his chest and France's. The Frenchmen groaned at feeling Spain tense around him and came inside him. His warm cum filled Spain and oozed out around his length, dribbling onto his lap.

"Scheiße!"

Gilbert gave one more thrust before going over the edge. The tightness of Francis' hole becoming too much as the other came, and brought Prussia to his end. He came hard filling the blonde to the brim with his cum.

All three of them stayed in their positions as they rode out their orgasms. Soon Spain slid off of France and collapsed on top of him. Prussia soon followed suite and collapsed on top of Spain. France felt like he was being crushed by the two and pushed them off onto the floor.

Nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing was heard, alongside the TV that is, which was now playing a different show.

"So, how was that Francis? Awesome huh?"

"Heh, you were a little rough, but it was pretty good. I never did say your name though mon cher."

France chuckled and looked at Prussia who pouted a little, but still felt triumphant. Spain laid on his stomach between them smiling lazily.

"So, mes amis, who is next?"

* * *

**Translations:**

Hola amigos –Hi friends

Bonjour Espange –Hi Spain

Hallo Spanien –Hello Spain

Mon ami/mes ami –My friend/s

Mon cher –My dear

¡Magnífico! –Great!

_"Enrique nunca me engañaría ¿verdad?" "Nunca mi amor. Tú eres la única para mí!"_ –"Enrique you would never cheat on me would you?" "Never my darling. You are the only one for me!"

Si/Oui –Yes

Nein –No

Mein Gott/Mon Dieu –My God

muy divertido –very funny

momento –moment

Espange –Spain

Mierda/ Scheiße –Fuck

Merde -Shit

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I finally did it! I feel so accomplished! X3* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
